


Just Might Find 15

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [19]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Sean explore human pet play for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 15

Sean's been with him for a couple of days, and Bill couldn't be happier with a boy. He doesn't even mind that Fidget has decided that the best way to deal with her dad's master's male pattern baldness is to become a night time toupee. Or head warmer. Or something. But she keeps her claws in, and Bill's gotten used to waking up with a cat on his head and a boy sucking his cock. All in all, it's a fair trade off.

But having a cat around makes Bill think of something he wanted to try with Sean, something a little less violent than some of the things they both enjoy. And so, while Sean's taking his morning shower and Fidget is eating her breakfast, Bill gets a few things out, humming a little while he works. Once he's done, he settles on the bed with Sean's leash in his hands, waiting for his boy.

It's been a long time since Sean's been so content. Serving Bill feels very easy and very natural, and Fidget seems to like Bill, too, so all in all the household is quite comfortable.

Sean's just out of the shower, and as soon as he's out of the bathroom, he spots Bill on the bed. He grins and crawls over, kneeling up at Bill's feet. "Good morning, master."

"Morning, boy," Bill says, bending to give Sean a quick kiss. "So, have you ever been anyone's pet?"

"No, master." Sean nuzzles Bill's knee.

"I don't go in for actual animal roles," Bill says with a small shrug. "It's not my thing. But I do like having a human pet, a boy who acts like a pet. If that makes sense."

"It makes enough sense to sound appealing," Sean offers. "I'm not quite sure what you'd want me to do, though, so... if you'd just like me to follow your lead, I can do that, master."

"The major differences between a boy and a pet are that a pet doesn't speak or use the furniture and a pet's lapses are more likely to be excused." Bill grins. "And you don't even have to cook."

Sean grins back. "I'll try not to have any inexcusable lapses, master." He nuzzles Bill's knee again. "Just want to please you."

"You do, boy," Bill says, petting Sean's hair. "You're damn good at pleasing me."

Sean sighs, content. It's hard to explain, but maybe it's not so hard to understand -- knowing he does things right, knowing he is capable of pleasing someone, is so damnably important right now. He doesn't want to think about that, though, so he rubs up against Bill's hand and nods. "Thank you, master."

"All right, boy," Bill says. "From now until you're told otherwise, you're to behave like a pet. Pets don't talk, they don't use the furniture. If it's an emergency and you truly need to say something, safeword; otherwise, ask for things the best you can."

Sean nods, nuzzling Bill's hand and then his knee, grinning up at him. He can do this; this sounds fun. His cock's already taking an interest, too, not that that surprises him.

"Good boy," Bill says, his tone of voice sounding like that of any indulgent pet owner as he clips the leash onto Sean's collar. "C'mon then." Moving slowly enough so that Sean can keep up while crawling, Bill leads Sean to the top of the stairs. _Fuck, didn't think about stairs._ "Up on your feet, pet," he says with a slight tug of the leash.

Relieved that he doesn't have to try crawling down the stairs, Sean still goes back to his knees as soon as they're downstairs and he can crawl again. Getting his leash tugged on makes him so hard it practically hurts, and his cock's dangling heavy between his legs by the time they make it to the kitchen.

It looks like Bill's been thinking about this, because he's got a couple of bowls set up on the floor. Sean's guessing one is for water and the other is for food, but he's still crawling and hasn't gotten a good look yet. This is the oddest headspace... not quite down as far as he thinks a puppy would be, but not quite all the way up, either. It's interesting, and he hopes he'll get to stay like this long enough to figure out just what it feels like.

"Breakfast time, right, boy?" Bill says, clipping the leash to a hook near the stainless steel bowls he set out earlier. He pulls the bottle of orange juice out of the fridge and pours some into the bowl for Sean before getting himself his second cup of coffee.

Moving efficiently, he takes eggs, cheese, butter, ham and some green onions out of the fridge, humming a little as he chops and mixes. While not as good a cook as Sean, he's spent far too many years as a bachelor not to be able to make scrambled eggs with ham and cheese, and he's more than proud of his efforts when he puts half of the eggs in Sean's food bowl and half on his plate.

Sean grins broadly at Bill, trying for a "thank you" without words, and leans down to start eating. The eggs are perfect, the position on the floor feels quite comfortable, and as headspace settles in, Sean realizes the best part of it is that everything seems so uncomplicated. He has a job, and that's pleasing Master, and nothing else matters. It's a little different from the way he is normally; normally, his own concerns filter in somewhere in the background. Not this time, though. This time it's all about Bill and how to be a good pet for him. It occurs to Sean that he would make an _awful_ kitten; kittens are never as well-behaved as that.

Settling down with his own breakfast and the paper, Bill feels perfectly content. Food, reading material, a boy on the floor.... "It doesn't get better than this," he murmurs to himself, reaching down to pet Sean as he eats. It's good to be here, he thinks. Good to be out of the Establishment hotel -- as nice as it was -- and it's even better to have a boy again. Particularly this boy; Sean is turning out to be just about everything Bill wants in a boy, and the cynical side of Bill is wondering if anyone can really be this perfect. _Shut up,_ he tells the cynical side. _And just enjoy it._

As many times as Sean's thought that it can't possibly get better than this, it's very strange hearing the same thing from Bill -- even if it's under his breath and clearly not meant to spoil the hell out of Sean. Sean laps at his juice, then bends over and kisses Bill's ankle before going back to breakfast. Eating without hands takes a lot longer than just sitting down to eat with fork and knife, especially if one is a relatively fussy pet -- as Sean thinks he might turn out to be -- and doesn't want to get dirty except under specific circumstances. Preferably circumstances that involve being fucked.

Even as Bill reads the paper, he watches Sean out of the corner of his eye. It's always fun to figure out where a boy fits on the scale of pets. Sean's turning out to be much as Bill expected, as neat as a cat and as affectionate as a puppy, and still very much himself.

As if to underscore the humanness of Bill's new pet, Fidget comes into the kitchen, pausing to look at Sean with curiosity. Bill grins and waits to see how she's going to react.

Truth be told, Fidget's seen Sean on his knees an awful lot and takes no notice of that. But she does seem to notice the bowls he's eating out of, and trots right over to what used to have his scrambled eggs in it, putting both paws on the rim before bending her head over and licking at the side.

Sean sighs heavily and nudgets at Fidget with his head. This is where normally he'd say _Stop that_, and Fidget would continue doing exactly what she's doing now, which is to keep licking at leftover bits of ham. Sean wrinkles his nose and gives up on meeting her at a hands-and-knees level, and pulls her away from his bowls, pointing her in the general direction of her own. She gives him a deeply offended look, but heads over to her food, having nibbled the last bits of ham out of his dish. Sean rolls over on his back and stretches, glancing up at Bill and sighing again.

"I know, boy," Bill says, leaning down to rub at Sean's stomach. "But what can you do, really? She's a cat." The rubs turn into petting; while Bill is careful not to tickle, he spends a fair amount of time learning the contours of Sean's chest and stomach.

So much for being distracted by Fidget; now all Sean's doing is squirming under Bill's hand and enjoying how it feels being stroked. He doesn't try to imitate a purr; he just moans happily, arching up into Bill's touches. _Nice. Feels good._

Getting out of his chair to crouch as Sean's side, Bill moves from Sean's chest and stomach to stroking, petting and generally paying attention to Sean's arms and then his legs. He's never really paused to just touch Sean like this and, while it's not at all what he had thought he'd end up doing with Sean in pet mode, he's enjoying it immensely.

Every stroke feels wonderful. It's so good having Bill's full attention on him this way, and Sean has a sudden understanding of just why Fidget's willing to stay in one place as long as she does when Sean's petting her just right.

_Then again, I've got something Fidget most definitely doesn't have when I'm petting her,_ Sean thinks wryly, glancing down at his erection. That's more than enough to keep him in one place on its own, let alone with the rest of the petting.

Bill catches the glance and chuckles a little. "Roll over, boy," he says and when Sean obeys, Bill continues the stroking and petting, his hands moving over Sean's back and arms before slowly moving down to Sean's legs.

By the time Bill gets to Sean's legs, Sean's moaning in earnest, and he tilts his hips back, wishing the floor were just a little more comfortable so he could rub his cock against it. Bill feels _so_ good. It's just a shame he can't beg. Then again, maybe it's not; he might end up sounding pushy instead of just greedy.

Although he knows Sean's expecting him to move on to Sean's ass, Bill slides one hand up into Sean's hair first, petting Sean's head and then grabbing a handful of hair snugly but not too hard. Only then does he move his other hand down to Sean's ass, stroking and kneading with a little more strength than he's shown before.

That gets several whimpers and another moan out of Sean, and he tilts his hips back again. He tugs back against the pull on his hair, just wanting to feel more of Bill's grip.

Bill obliges, pulling harder on Sean's hair. "Such a good, responsive pet," he says, slapping Sean's ass lightly.

"_Nnnn._" Sean grins and wriggles his ass backwards, getting his forearms under him and pushing up a little.

"I think my pet wants a spanking," Bill says with a grin as he delivers several harder swats to Sean's ass. "Is that right, boy?"

Sean gives several enthusiastic nods and wiggles his ass under Bill's hand. Pets get spankings -- this is _great_.

"Hand and knees, boy," Bill says. He continues the spanking once Sean's obeyed, but still keeps it far lighter than he'd normally spank Sean. It's not a tease, so much as a desire to see how Sean will react when he can't beg aloud.

It feels good, light and fun and sexy, but it's not long before Sean wants more. He starts rocking back insistently, tilting his head back and looking over his shoulder at Bill, giving him his best eager look.

"Greedy little pet," Bill says with a smirk. "C'mon then, let's go into the living room." He grabs Sean's leash and leads the way, enjoying having Sean crawl after him.

Maybe someday being leashed isn't going to go straight to Sean's cock and make him flush all over, but that someday isn't coming anytime soon. Sean follows, wishing he did a better job with crawling, but grateful Bill's giving him plenty of time to keep up.

Settling down onto the decadently comfortable sofa, Bill smiles a Sean. "Be a good pet and convince me to give you a spanking."

Convince him -- hmm. Sean knows he's not supposed to be on the furniture, so climbing up on Bill's lap is out. He nuzzles Bill's ankle and starts moving up, rubbing his face over Bill's calf, up to the inside of his knee, and then gives Bill a look that his drama school teachers would have considered "longing". He turns around, then, dropping his forearms to the ground and lifting his ass into the air, and gives Bill a hopeful look.

"Oh, such a clever pet," Bill says with a grin. Moving off the sofa, he kneels next to Sean and rests a hand on Sean's lower back. "And such a greedy pet," he adds, delivering a hard spank to Sean's ass. It's followed up by another and another, Bill setting up a nice quick rhythm.

Sean knows he isn't supposed to speak, but he hopes the greedy, gasping shouts he's letting out don't count. They're wordless, much more noises than attempts to speak, and every time Bill's hand lands on his ass he wants more. He groans and puts his head down, settling in and letting himself enjoy every second of it.

If Bill were forced to come up with one thing only he likes about Sean, it might have to be Sean's responsiveness. Right now the noises Sean makes are going straight to Bill's cock, and he keeps on with the spanking, wanting to hear more.

The sounds change as the spanking goes on; when the sting settles in and it really does start to hurt, Sean starts hissing, groaning for Bill. He's still loving every minute of it, but it's a different hurt now, and the way he sounds reflects that. His body's still reacting the same way, though, ass pushing back into every slap, begging for more.

Of course when it comes to things Bill likes about Sean, his ability to take pain is right up there with the noises. Looking around, he spots one of his straps on the coffee table, left there from the last time they played in the living room. Grabbing it up, he grins. "Good pets get rewarded," he says before landing the strap sharply on Sean's ass.

"_Ahh_ \-- thank--" Sean bites his tongue. _Can't speak, remember?_ He changes tactics, growls instead, nods his head hard and lifts his ass back into position for another blow.

"Do that again," Bill says, pausing, "and I'll stop and leash you to the foot of the bed for an hour." He waits a moment, making sure the threat's sunk in, and then resumes the beating, working on getting Sean's ass a nice evenly welted red.

_Can't speak even to thank him,_ Sean thinks, nodding. It's good to know where the limits are, good to know that there _are_ limits. There's a twinge of a voice far down in the back of his mind that's making a few comments -- _do you even deserve this after that?_ but he ignores it. _Still deserve this. Master's giving it to me. Master hasn't stopped._ He arches and groans and flattens his hands against the floor, gasping with every new stroke and letting himself forget everything but the pain. _So fucking good, master._

By the time Bill finally stops beating Sean, he's more than ready to get off in some way. _You'd never know I came a couple of hours ago,_ he thinks, with a slightly smug smile as he opens his robe. Moving behind Sean, he presses up against Sean's ass feeling the heat through his boxers.

Sean hisses again, then whimpers, but he rubs up against Bill's cock all the same. Another whimper; he wonders if that sounds as good as a "please".

It does sound good, damn good, but right now, Bill isn't concerned about what Sean wants. Pushing his shorts out of the way, he presses up behind Sean and brings his fingers to Sean's mouth. "Be a good pet and lick them."

A little sloppier than he'd be ordinarily -- Sean figures a pet doesn't necessarily have finesse when he's as worked up as Sean is right now -- Sean licks, sucks, gets Bill's fingers wet, making hopeful little squirms back against Bill's cock.

Bill knows what Sean wants, and he chuckles a little as he gets his cock nice and wet. _You're not getting what you think, pet,_ he thinks as he presses up against the warm cleft of Sean's ass. Leaning forward just as if he were going to fuck Sean, he begins to move, humming a little at the feel of Sean's hot skin against his cock.

And since Sean thinks that's just the warmup, he keeps rubbing back, groaning, trying to sound encouraging. After a few seconds, he glances back over his shoulder, both eyebrows raised, and lets out a questioning whimper.

Reaching over Sean's back, Bill pets the side of Sean's face and then pushes down, pressing Sean's face to the ground. The command is obvious, but he leaves his hand there anyway as he keeps rubbing his cock against Sean's ass.

_But...!_ Sean whimpers again and licks Bill's fingers, but he stays down, gasping and panting as the friction makes him crazy. _Wantwantwant... Master... please._ They're not so much thoughts as feelings, and Sean whimpers again as he tries to shove backwards, something that's more awkward with his face on the floor.

Sean's desperation sounds fucking fantastic and proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that Bill's boy can be perfectly articulate without words. But Bill wants to get him past the place where Sean would be able to speak even if he were allowed. And so he keeps on moving against Sean, enjoying the feel of skin against skin for once.

Awkward or not, Sean finally figures out how to move backwards with a little more insistence, insistence that gives way to moans that are definitely meant as pleas when Sean still doesn't get Bill's cock. Sean's cock is so hard he thinks the blood's long since drained out of his head; at this point, he could probably come with just an order.

"Mmm," Bill says, damn glad he came earlier and can keep this up a good long while. "My pet's as greedy as my boy is," he add, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips.

Sean nods, moaning and squirming and rubbing back, but something about Bill's words makes him settle down a little. He's still panting, still so hard he feels like he could break, but he's been reminded that it's not about what he wants. He's here to serve and to please his master and whatever he gets in addition to that, if anything, is just a bonus. The way he rubs back is a little different now, more for Bill's benefit than his own, and the moans are still desperate but not a complaint in any way.

Bill can tell the difference; he's gotten very good at reading the moment when a sub stops worring about himself and just accepts whatever his top wants. That moment is one of the best things about being a top as far as Bill's concerned, and now he responds to it by picking up the pace.

It feels amazing. Bill feels amazing, and Sean gasps as he gets faster strokes. He's stopped worrying about why Bill isn't fucking him and now he just wants to know that Bill's getting everything he wants. He groans again, feeling used and wanted and this is just so fucking _good_ he can't stand it.

Bill manages just the right angle and just the right speed, and gives a low, soft groan as he comes all over Sean's ass and lower back. "Good boy," he murmurs when he can speak again. "Such a good pet."

Sean pants for a few minutes to catch his breath, moaning softly, feeling hot and sticky and, God, _so_ hard. He reaches back, fingertips just grazing Bill's thigh, and groans again.

"Roll over on your back," Bill says, sitting back on his heels. He gets rid of his shorts, cleaning himself up a bit as he does, and then settles next to Sean. "Does my boy want something?" he asks, stroking Sean's stomach.

Sean nods, rocking his hips up, whimpering and licking his lips. He stretches his arms up above his head, lacing his fingers together, and spreads his legs, hips rocking up again as his cock leaves a smear of precome across his lower belly.

"Mmmm," Bill murmurs appreciatively. He moves his hand down, resting it above Sean's cock, his palm close, but not quite touching. "Show me how much you need it."

Panting even harder now -- all it'd take is having his tongue out and Sean thinks he could do a decent puppy impression, which is an odd thought -- Sean whimpers again and rocks his hips harder, rubbing his cock against air, not quite willing to take the liberty of getting his hips off the ground and rubbing his cock against Bill's palm. The thrusts are getting faster, and his knuckles are going white, and he bites down hard on his lower lip as his eyes slam shut and he lets out a strangled groan.

"Go on," Bill says. "Go ahead and rub up against my hand, boy."

Sean nods, bracing his feet on the floor and rubbing up against Bill's hand, growling in the back of his throat at the feel of skin against skin. His jaw drops open, and he tilts his head back, so close his vision's starting to go dim.

"You want it, boy?" Bill asks, wondering if Sean is so far gone that he won't remember the rules. He's not trying to trip Sean up, but he has to admit that he's pushing a little.

"Uhh -- _nnn_." Sean remembers just in time that he's not supposed to speak; then again, he's not very verbal at the moment anyway. He gasps, groans again, forces his eyes open so he can look at Bill. His breaths are coming out short, rasped, in time with the way his cock's sliding against Bill's palm.

"Such a fucking good boy," Bill says. "Come for me, pet. Right now." He presses down hard against Sean's cock, watching Sean's face closely.

It's all Sean can do not to curse and scream and let out a stream of _thank you, master_. He bites his lower lip, hard enough to bruise, and grunts and gasps as his cock jerks under Bill's hand and coats his fingers with white streaks. He'll be lightheaded by the time he's done; _Christ_ this was hot.

"Good boy," Bill says softly, petting Sean's cock just enough to hurt a little. "Good pet."

This time Bill gets a whimper and a squirm, and Sean tries to pull away a little, turning a half-soulful, half-pouting expression on his master as he wriggles.

"You're very good at this, boy," Bill says, presenting his sticky fingers to Sean. "Very good."

Sean grins, happy all over again -- God, but pet headspace is uncomplicated -- as he gets a chance to lick his come up and clean Bill's hand. He rubs his face against Bill's fingers when they're more-or-less clean, humming contentedly.

Bill goes with the motion, stroking Sean's face lightly while Sean nuzzles at him. "Come out of it when you can, boy," he murmurs. "Take as much time as you need."

It doesn't take long for Sean to work his way back up; it's an easy transition, and Bill's good with him. Sean stretches, fingertips to toes, and blinks a few times, sighing softly. "Ohh... That was bloody fantastic, master. Thank you..."

"You were surprisingly good at this, given that I'd given you more room to misbehave," Bill says, resting a hand lightly on Sean's thigh.

"I don't like misbehaving," Sean says, frowning a little. "Would you have wanted me to?"

"No," Bill replies, absently petting Sean's thigh. "Not at all. Some boys just like the freedom to act out little. I wasn't sure if you would or not."

"I'd worry about getting pushy," Sean admits. "I don't want to step out of bounds."

"If you step out of bounds, " Bill replies, "I'll tell you. And if I think it's because you didn't know where the line was, you won't be punished for it."

"I'm _supposed_ to know where the line is," Sean says, eyebrows drawing together. "That's part of my job."

"Actually, it's both our jobs," Bill replies. "While the ideal is that master and slave are in perfect sync, that's just as absurd as my sister's husband being expected to read her mind."

"Well, I didn't mean mind reading, master," Sean says, sitting up now. "But I don't want to make this difficult, either. I'm not the sort of sub you have to force down. What the hell would be the point of having rules if I'm only going to act up anyway?" He winces. _Okay, that was over the line..._

"I know you don't want to be difficult," Bill says, thinking that Sean tries almost too hard not to be difficult. "And if I thought you were misbehaving to have me force me down, you'd find yourself punished six ways from Sunday; I don't take on boys who do that." He leans back against the sofa and looks at Sean. "And you haven't done that yet, and frankly, I don't expect you to."

"I'm glad," Sean says, relieved by all of that. "I just -- I want to be here, Master, and I don't want to--" _fuck it up_, he thinks, _like I have with everything else..._ "I don't want to do anything wrong." He frowns at himself. "Not if I don't have to."

"And I'm not at all surprised to hear that, boy," Bill says. "In fact, I wonder if you might be trying too hard." Unlike relationship discussions, which make Bill want to flee, this kind of conversation is more straightforward; Bill knows the rules here.

"Trying too -- what does _that_ mean? Master," Sean adds at the end. Now he's starting to get worried. _God, I thought we were doing well with the communication shite..._

"It's nothing wrong," Bill says, holding up a hand. "I don't even know if you're doing this or if it's just something that could happen. Sometimes a sub is so eager to please that he puts more expectations on himself than his dom does." He pauses, leaning forward to stroke Sean's neck and the collar. "I'm incredibly pleased with you, boy; don't lose sight of that."

Sean's eyes close, and he exhales softly. "I won't, master," he whispers. "It means a lot to me."

"If you have questions, you can always ask," Bill says after leaning into kiss Sean hard. "If you're not sure where a line is, I'm not going to think you're stupid or a bad sub."

_But I would,_ Sean thinks. He doesn't say it, but he thinks it as he nuzzles Bill again. "I don't want to disappoint you, master," he whispers.

"I don't want you to disappoint me either," Bill says. "And, equally as important, I don't want you to disappoint yourself. I really don't think think you will disappoint me, but the other ... that's up to you."

"It's bloody complicated, isn't it, master?" Sean murmurs. "The things we have to do not to disappoint ourselves." He shakes his head.

"It's easier here, I think, than it is in a lot of other types of relationships," Bill says. "I don't know how my sisters manage being in marriages where the rules are all unwritten and variable."

Sean snorts. "In my experience, you muddle through and fuck up a lot. Usually you don't know how or why." _And then it all turns to shit,_ he thinks, but that's not very encouraging, and really, after all this, he's not in the mood to be grumpy or bitter over his past marriages. "I know it's good for some people -- a lot of people -- but right now I wouldn't want to be anywhere near it."

"I understand that," Bill says. He reaches out and runs a finger along Sean's collar. "Are we good, boy?"

Sean lets out a soft hum, loving that touch. "Yes, master," he murmurs. "We're very good."

_-end-_


End file.
